


A Simple day on mother base

by wilkie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilkie/pseuds/wilkie
Summary: Giving back to the guys who take care of all their men





	1. First on my list

**Author's Note:**

> I know Valentine's day passed, but you can pretend it is or save it for next Valentine's day

It's Valentine's Day, I have to at least score a conversation with the boys! First on my list is boss I have a lollipop for him, it's a pink diamond with DD printed in the middle in white. I had one yesterday it was pretty yummy, I hope boss likes it. I run around base looking for him then I hear pequod landing and I bolt towards his direction, boss must be getting on! I see him! "Boss!!" He stops and turns around, I walk to him oh my god why am I so nervous I hope he's not mad at me for stopping him. I think my fear was showing on my face because he ended up saying it's ok, he's so sweet! He deserves this candy! I hold it out to him "happy Valentine's Day boss!" Snake smiles and takes the lollipop from my hand, wow boss' smile is so warm! He gives a small chuckle followed by a thank you,  
"B-boss, do you think I could get a hug?" I say bashfully. He starts walking to me and gives me a big bear hug I'm going crazy! My heart is going crazy! He's so warm! And so firm! He gives such a nice tight hug he smells musky but kinda sweet, it's so cute. He gets in the chopper and I wave to him with a smile, he doesn't wave but he shows me his hand and smiles back, that was so rewarding!


	2. Second on my list

Next is Ocelot  
I made him a card, now I feel bad for just giving boss a simple lollipop but he seemed to really like it, i'm glad he did. Well I make my way over to the Intel platform and I hear Ocelot talking to boss about the lollipop  
"I didn't get anything, that's not fair you're getting special treatment." Ocelot says, I can hear boss' laugh it felt so whole and genuine. I walk up behind sitting ocelot and give him a hug from behind, he places his hands on my arms and looks back he seemed a little surprised.  
"I thought you were miller."  
"I would never touch you." Miller quickly responded from across the room to Ocelot's statement, you didn't even have to look at him to know he made a sour face. Ocelot stands up, he towers over me just like boss but just a bit shorter than boss. I'm not super close to ocelot but I'm comfortable enough to make fun of him in a friendly manner, I hand him a small card, I scoff and says happy valentines day with a grossed out face. All jokingly of course. He looks at me amusingly and I give him a side hug and he gives me a thank you, he smells soo good like hes wearing cologne but if I bring it up I'm very sure he'll deny it. He walks back to his desk and starts writing something on a small paper and folds it, then he grabs a cookie clearly showing he was in the process of eating it and puts it on a napkin and hands the two things to me as he says happy Valentine's Day. I give a small smile and wish him a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very short   
> I know, I'm sorry


End file.
